Hammers are commonly used in automotive and other applications to tap or strike metal or other objects. Hammers include a head coupled to a handle, which the user grips when striking another object in a swinging motion. Typically, a user will remove the hammer from the object being struck, perhaps by pulling the hammer back, and strike the object from the pulled-back position.
Many hammer applications require use of the hammer in low clearance areas, for example, underneath body panels or fender of a vehicle. Under these circumstances, it is difficult for the user to obtain the necessary clearance to pull the hammer back and strike the desired object with sufficient force. For example, a conventional hammer includes a pry or wedge that removes work pieces or otherwise grips objects on an end opposing the striking end. This pry or wedge is located on a rear side of the hammer head, extending the length of the hammer head beyond what is required for simple striking of the object or work piece. By extending the hammer head length, the hammer head requires additional clearance that can be difficult to obtain in low clearance areas.